


Worth The Wait

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dom Phil Lester, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Phanfiction, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: ""You can't wait till I get us home, can you? Ready for me to rip those tight jeans off you and fill your tight hole with my big cock? You want that babyboy?" Phil cooed out, his voice dripping with lust as he accelerated, hurrying his way home."





	Worth The Wait

_I miss you already_

Dan texted from his 7th period Government class to his boyfriend, Phil, who was in free period.

_Shouldn't you be, idk, paying attention, young man?_

Phil sent back with a chuckle, having nothing better to do than encourge Dan's slight misbehaviour.

_I got better things on my mind_

Dan sent back quickly, proud of his past self for choosing a desk in the back of the classroom just for moments like this.

_Oh? Like what?_

Phil mused back, suddenly forgetting his boyfriend was in class at the moment.

_You._

Dan replied simply, knowing it would excite his lover.

_What about me?_

Phil poked back, already knowing the answer after the weekend they had together.

_Your thick cock filling me right up, Daddy_

Dan replied quickly, adding

_God, I miss the taste of you, too. I'll meet you at your car right after the bell._

Dan hit send quickly before tucking his phone away, very quickly turning on his attention back to class, acting like he didn't have a growing problem in his already tight skinny jeans, smirking softly as he knew exactly what he was doing to the older male.

"Fucking tease," Phil muttered to himself, caught in the library with a growing problem in his pants and 30 minutes until dismissal.

With minimal problem, both Dan and Phil made it to the end of the period.

Phil stood up and bolted out the door right after the bell, ready to see what plans his little lover was concocting.

Dan on the other hand took his time, holding his books just right to conceal the problem in the front of his own skinny jeans as he trekked out to Phil's car, his face lighting up as he saw his raven-haired lover waiting for him.

When the two boys met at Phil's car, everyone gawked, as usual.

They were an unlikely pair, Dan and Phil were.  
Phil was the school asshole; year 12, tall, perfectly dyed jet-black hair, tattooed, pierced, and willing to beat up any underclassman in his way to what he wanted.

Dan on the otherhand was the polar opposite; year 10, also tall, but not as tall as Phil, with soft brown curls, usually topped with a flower crown to match his pastel aesthetic. He was soft spoken, quietly taking the crude language the more "masculine" boys tended to throw at him.

Dan was the kind of kid you'd see Phil beat up, but Phil did nothing but protect and care for the small boy he ended up falling in love with.

"Anyone come after you today?" Phil asked softly, his lips close to Dan's ear as he snaked his arms around Dan's slender frame.

"After that black eye you gave Cameron last Tuesday, no one has said anything," Dan replied with a sweet smile, averting his eyes from Phil to hide the lust burning within them.

"He deserved it anyway," Phil chuckled softly, "Hey, let's blow this popsicle stand. You started something I would love for you to finish."

"Oh, did I?" Dan said with a wink before breaking apart from Phil, slipping quickly into the passenger seat.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully as he dropped down into the driver's seat, quickly turning the car over before turning his torso to face Dan, "yeah, you did baby boy. Teasing Daddy in the middle of your class like that? What were you thinking?" he purred, his eyes on the road but his right hand travelling to Dan's thigh.

Dan's breath hitched softly, still half-hard from teasing Phil earlier, "I'm sorry Daddy, I just couldn't get last night off my mind. I can't ever get enough of you," he purred back, scootching over in the seat as close to Phil as he could get.

"You can't wait till I get us home, can you? Ready for me to rip those tight jeans off you and fill your tight hole with my big cock? You want that babyboy?" Phil cooed out, his voice dripping with lust as he accelerated, hurrying his way home.

"Yes please, Daddy," Dan mumbled back, squirming in the passenger seat as his jeans grew tighter.

Phil squeezed Dan's thigh roughly as he whipped the car around the corner, making it to his house in record time. He shut his car off and hopped out of the car, nearly running to the other side to open the door for Dan.

"To the bedroom, naked on the bed and do not touch yourself," Phil commanded in a still gentle tone.

"Yes sir" Dan replied with a squeak, running out of the car and into Phil's house, making a mad dash for the bedroom.

Leaving the door wide open behind him, he discarded his clothes in a rush, throwing them every which way before laying onto the bed flat on his back, his arms over his head and legs parted ever so slightly.

Phil sauntered his way there not far behind Dan. He had plans for his little one that though he couldn't wait to act on, making Dan wait was all part of his fun.

Phil stood in the open doorway, admiring the view in front of him: Dan laying out on his bed, arms up above him, eyes squeezed shut and fists clenched as he tried to keep control, his cock hard and standing, aching to be touched.

"What a good little boy," Phil purred softly as he stepped into the room, slowly discarding his own clothes, "so ready for my touch," he added, dragging his fingertips across Dan's hipbone.

Dan shivered softly, opening his eyes to look down at Phil with lust blown pupils.

"Please," Dan pleaded softly, all teasing a defiance gone as ached for Phil's touch.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Phil replied with a devious smirk, kneeling in between Dan's legs, dropping his head down between his baby's tanned thighs. He nipped softly at the heated skin before lifting Dan's hips up so he had access to lick across Dan's hole.

Dan gasped loudly, Phil's mouth feeling cold on his heated skin.

Phil smirked softly before attacking Dan's hole with soft licks, circling around before thrusting his tongue in, quickly finding a rhythm for his actions.

Dan moaned out, softly at first but slowly growing louder. He ground his hips softly against Phil's face until he was stopped by Phil's hands, gripping at his hipbones to hold the smaller boy in place.

Phil brought one hand down, slicking his index finger up with spit before gently pushing it into the writhing boy under him.

"Daddy more," Dan begged softly, not in need of much stretching after how often he and Phil had sex.  
Phil nodded, still licking around Dan's hole as he pushed in a second finger, curling his fingers up as he thrusted in, seaching for that magical spot.

Dan let out a soft cry when Phil found it, finding the freedom to grind his ass against Phil's face.

"Daddy - close," Dan mumbled out, feeling the warmth pool in his lower abdomen that signaled he was close.

Phil smirked softly, pulling his mouth away from Dan as he pushed in a third finger, stretching out the boy under him.

Dan whimpered first at the loss of contact but it fell into a moan as he felt Phil's third finger make it in, quickly stretching him open.

Once he felt his lover was ready he pulled his fingers out, smirking softly at Dan's pout as he reached for the lube still on his bedside table. He poured a generous amount on his own painfully hard cock, moving quickly.

"Hands and knees, baby boy," Phil cooed to Dan as he finished spreading the lube on himself.

Dan moved quickly, getting up on his hands and knees, throwing his ass high in the air, leaving his pink puckered hole on display for Phil.

Phil quickly lined himself up with Dan's entrance, and pushed in slowly, making sure not to hurt his lover.

After he bottomed out, he waited until Dan nodded to start moving, quickly establishing a pace that wasn't too gentle - just how they both needed it: rough and messy.

"You're so tight, baby boy," Phil cooed loudly, reaching around to lace his lanky fingers around Dan's leaking cock.

"uhn, Da-daddy mo-re," Dan choked out loudly, meeting hid hips with Phil's with each thrust. His head hung down as he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to think of anything else other than Phil's massive cock pouding into him.

"You can cum after me, baby," Phil purred right into Dan's ear, changing his angle to hit right on Dan's prostate with every thrust.

With a loud cry Phil came deep indside Dan, surprised by the intensity of his own orgasm.  
He rode out his own high for a few more long, drawn out thrust before picking his pace back up, panting hard as he brought Dan to the end.

"Cum for me, Princess," Phil cooed right into Dan's ear.

Three, maybe four, thrusts later Dan was coming, a sharp cry escaping his lips as Phil fucked him through his high.

Phil pulled out of Dan, collapsing onto the bed after Dan. He wrapped his long, lanky arms around his smaller lover as he worked to catch his breath.

"I should tease you like that more often," Dan whispered out with a chuckle, a playful smile wide across his lips, also short of breath.

"God I can never take you anywhere" Phil laughed, a yawn taking over him.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully as he snuggled into Phil, knowing he'd regret it later that he didn't clean himself up.

"Yeah but you love me you spoon," Dan laughed, his eyes closing as he drifted into a nap.

"Yeah, i really love you," Phil cooed back softly before he fell asleep, knowing he could take care of everything else later.

(a/n: also posted to my Wattpad collection of Phan One-Shots, under the same username!)


End file.
